Аммиан Марцеллин
Аммиа́н Марцелли́н ( ; около 330, Антиохия, Римская империя — после 395, вероятно, Рим) — древнеримский историк. Участвовал в войнах Рима с персами в середине IV века, также служил в западной части Империи. По происхождению сирийский грек, однако своё единственное произведение, «Деяния», написал по-латыни. Сохранившаяся часть исторического труда (книги XIV—XXXI) охватывает период 353—378 годов, вообще же повествование начиналось с правления императора Нервы (96 год н. э.). Аммиана Марцеллина зачастую характеризуют как «последнего великого римского историка». Биография Подобно многим другим авторам античной эпохи, Аммиан Марцеллин оставил о себе достаточно скудную информацию, содержащуюся в его единственном дошедшем до нас сочинении. Другими источниками, из которых можно извлечь сведения о жизни и творчестве Аммиана, являются письма двух его современников — известного греческого ритора ЛибанияЛибаний. Ep. 1063. и римского общественного деятеля и оратора Квинта Аврелия СиммахаСиммах. Ep. IX. 110. Происхождение Дата рождения Аммиана Марцеллина точно не установлена. Исследователи выводят её косвенным путём и при этом, естественно, весьма приблизительно. Самая ранняя дата рождения Аммиана, встречающаяся в литературе, — 325 годThe Encyclopedia Americana. Vol. 1. N.-Y., 1946. P. 578.. Наиболее поздним вероятным годом рождения Аммиана Марцеллина считается 335 годGitti A. Ammiano Marcellino // Enciclopedia Italiana. Vol. 2. Roma, 1921. P. 988.Dautremer L. Ammien Marcellin, etude d’histoire litterataire. Lille, 1899. P. 7.Gimazane J. Ammien Marcellin: sa vie et son oevre. Toulouse,1889. P. 23.. Ряд авторов приводит дату 332Schanz M. Römische Literaturgeschichte. Bd. 4. Monaco, 1914. S. 94. или 333 год.Вебер Г. Всеобщая история. Т. 4. История Римской империи, переселение народов и возникновение новых государств. М., 1892. С. 363.. Иногда вместо конкретной даты указывается период с 325 по 330 годThe Cambridge history of classical literature. Vol. 2. Cambridge, 1982. P. 743.. В большинстве же работ, затрагивающих данную проблему, используется средняя дата — 330 годБокщанин А. Г. Источниковедение Древнего Рима. М., 1981. С. 111.Аммиан Марцеллин // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Эфрона. Т. 1А. С. 656.Дуров В. С. Художественная историография Древнего Рима. СПб., 1993. С. 121.Любкер Ф. Аммиан Марцеллин // Реальный словарь классических древностей. Вып. 1. СПб., 1884. С. 66.Неронова В. Д. Аммиан Марцеллин о варварах // Ученые записки Пермского государственного университета. 1966. Вып. 143. С. 71.Удальцова З. В. Мировоззрение Аммиана Марцеллина // Византийский Временник. 1968. Вып. 28. С. 39.Shotwell J. T. History of history. N.-Y., 1939. P. 320.André J.-M., Hus A. L’histoire a Rome. P., 1974. P. 157.McDonald A.H. Ammianus Marcellinus // Encyclopedia Britannica. Vol. 1. L., 1964. P. 794.Fuhrmann M. Ammianus Marcellinus // Der Kleine Pauly. Lexicon der Antike. Bd. 1. 1964. S. 392.Who was who in the Roman world 753 B.C. — A.D. 476. Oxford, 1980. P. 20.Boldwin B. Ammianus Marcellinus // Oxford Dictionary of Byzantium. Vol. 1. 1991. P. 78.. Наиболее важной для определения даты рождения Аммиана является его фраза, в которой он говорит о себе и своих товарищах, посланных с магистром конницы Урсицином на Восток: «Старшие из нашей группы получили повышение по службе и были назначены на командные должности в армии; нам же, младшим, было приказано следовать за ним Урсицином для выполнения различных поручений, которые он на нас возложит» (provectis e consortio nostro ad regendos milites natu maioribus, adulescentes eum sequi iubemur, quicquid pro re publica mandaverit impleturi)Амм. Марц. (далее, без указания автора — книга Аммиана) XVI. 10. 21. Из современных Аммиану Марцеллину источников следует, что словом «''adulescens''» римляне в IV веке н. э. обозначали молодых людей в возрасте около 20 лет. Так, Евтропий пишет о юном Гнее Помпее, которому был 21 год (quem adulescentem Sulla atque annos unum et viginti natum cognita eius industria exercitibus praefecerat)Евтропий. Бревиарий. V. 8, и об Октавиане, который был «юношей 18 лет от роду» (adulescens annos X et VIII natus)Евтропий. Бревиарий. VII. 1.. Таким образом, Аммиан, указывая, что в 357 году он был «''adulescens''», даёт основание отнести дату его рождения к середине — второй половине 330-х годов. Следует отметить ещё одну деталь, связанную с происхождением Аммиана Марцеллина. Хотя его сочинение написано на латинском языке, всё же он был греком, о чём сам неоднократно упоминает на страницах «Деяний»XXII. 8. 33; XXIII. 4. 10, и др.. Хотя Аммиан по своему происхождению являлся греком, его следует признать настоящим римским патриотом, сторонником усиления могущества империи во всех его проявлениях и формах любой ценой (даже путём поголовного и беспощадного уничтожения враждебных народовXVI. 12. 52-57; XVII. 6. 2; 10. 6; 13. 10-16, и др.. Местом рождения Аммиана Марцеллина, как следует из упомянутого выше письма Либания, являлась Антиохия Сирийская — один из крупнейших городов римского Востока и важный торгово-ремесленный центр. Какой-то дополнительной информацией о детских и юношеских годах Аммиана мы не располагаем. Ясно лишь, что он был представителем провинциальной аристократии, так как сам себя называл «''insuetus ingenuus''»XIX. 8. 6.. Об аристократическом происхождении Аммиана говорит и его презрительное отношение к популярным в Риме «незнатным и никому неизвестным проходимцам» (subditicios ignobiles et obscuros)XIV. 6. 15., а также явно имеющие автобиографический характер жалобы на отсутствие в Риме достойного уважения к «новому человеку благородного сословия» (honestus advena)XIV. 6. 12.. Именно по причине своего благородного происхождения Аммиан Марцеллин смог получить хорошее образование, что и позволило ему в будущем стать выдающимся писателем-историком. Служба в армии В 354 году Аммиан уже являлся одним из протекторов-доместиков ( ). Протекторы составляли элиту позднеримской армии и были приближены к императору. Это, во-первых, позволило Аммиану быть в курсе всех важнейших государственных дел и, во-вторых, получить отличную военную подготовку и прекрасно разбираться в военном деле. За год до этого, в 353 году, он, по указанию императора Констанция II был прикомандирован к магистру конницы Урсицину, вызванному из Нисибиса и направленному в Антиохию для расследования обстоятельств, связанных с делом о возможной государственной изменеXIV. 9. 1.. С этого момента судьба Аммиана на несколько лет оказалась тесно связанной с Урсицином, а через последнего — и с важными событиями в истории Римской империи. С 353 по 359 год Аммиан Марцеллин в составе свиты Урсицина находился сначала в Антиохии, а затем в западной части Империи — в ИталииXV. 2; 3. 9-11; 5. 17-23. и ГаллииXV. 5. 22.. В 357 году Аммиан вместе с Урсицином возвращается на ВостокXVI. 10. 21.. Здесь их настигло известие о начале похода Шапура II против Рима. Аммиану было поручено важное и довольно опасное разведывательное задание: используя своё знакомство с сатрапом Кордуэны Иовинианом («Он втайне был на нашей стороне» — пишет о нём АммианXVIII. 6. 20.), Аммиан должен был раздобыть точные сведения о том, что предпринималось со стороны персидской армииXVIII. 6. 21.. Дальнейшее участие Аммиана Марцеллина в кампании 359 года заключалось в его присутствии в римской крепости Амиде, осаждённой персидскими войсками. С крепостных стен он неоднократно наблюдал появление у городских укреплений некоторых командиров вражеского войска, в том числе хионитского царя, его сына, а также самого Шапура ВеликогоXIX. 1. 3-7., что дало ему возможность достаточно подробно описать их внешний облик. Во время взятия Амиды персами Аммиану чудом удалось спастись, и он, преодолев ряд трудностей и опасностей, добрался до Мелитены, где в это время находился и Урсицин. Таким образом, Аммиан воссоединился со свитой своего командира и уже вместе с ними прибыл в родную АнтиохиюXIX. 8. 12.. Где жил и чем занимался Аммиан после завершения кампании 359 года, точно неизвестно, и сам он об этом умалчивает. По мнению известного исследователя творчества Аммиана Марцеллина Э. Томпсона, все эти годы будущий историк находился в одном из римских пограничных гарнизонов в Северной Месопотамии, на территории которой продолжались боевые действияThompson E.A. The historical work of Ammianus Marcellinus. Cambridge, 1947. P. 6.. В 363 году император Юлиан предпринимает новую военную акцию — поход за Евфрат, в которой участвует и Аммиан Марцеллин. Сам историк, в отличие от похода 359 года, практически ничего не говорит о своей роли в описываемых событиях; соответственно, о том, что происходило непосредственно с Аммианом во время кампании 363 года, ничего конкретного сказать невозможно. Ясно лишь, что он находился в составе боевых частей римской армии и принимал непосредственное участие в событиях, о которых рассказывает. Можно сделать вывод, что в составе римского войска Аммиан побывал в западных (пограничных с империей) районах Персии, пройдя значительный отрезок долины Евфрата (от впадения в него реки Аборы (Хабура) до канала, соединяющего Тигр и Евфрат в районе Ктесифона) и достаточно длинный путь по левому берегу Тигра (в северном направлении от Ктесифона). Возможно, Аммиан лично присутствовал в палатке Юлиана в последние часы жизни императораГиббон Э. История упадка и разрушения Римской империи. Т. 3. СПб., 1998. С. 34. Прим. 102.. Частная жизнь После персидского похода Юлиана Аммиан Марцеллин, скорее всего, покинул военную службу и вёл частную жизньFuhrmann M. Ammianus Marcellinus // Der Kleine Pauly. Lexicon der Antike. Bd. 1. 1964. S. 302.Seeck O. Ammianus Marcellinus (4)// Pauly’s Real-Encyclopädie der classischen Altertumswissenschaft.Hbd 2. 1894. S. 1846.Thompson E.A. The historical work of Ammianus Marcellinus. Cambridge, 1947. P. 12.Crump G.A. Ammianus Marcellinus as a military historian. Wiesbaden, 1975. S. 11.. Известно о его путешествии по ЕгиптуXVII. 4. 6; XXII. 15. 1, 24., во время которого он посетил АлександриюXXII. 16. 12. и ФивыXVII. 4. 6., Пелопоннесу, где историк смог наблюдать последствия разрушительного землетрясения, произошедшего, по его словам, за двенадцать дней до августовских календ в первый год консульства Валентиниана и Валента, то есть 21 июля 364 годаXXVI. 10. 15-19., ФракииXXII. 8. 1; XXVII. 4. 2., где Аммиан побывал на месте сражения между римлянами и вестготами под Салицием, произошедшее незадолго до битвы при Адрианополе. Определённо можно сказать, что в 371 году Аммиан Марцеллин находился в Антиохии, где ему пришлось пережить настоящую волну террора, захлестнувшую римский Восток при императоре ВалентеXXIX. 1. 24; 2. 4.. Следующий, и последний период жизни Аммиана связан с городом Римом. Дата переезда историка из Антиохии в Рим также точно не известна. Во всяком случае, в 383 году он уже был в Риме и подвергся репрессиям, направленным против иностранцевXIV. 6. 19; XXVIII. 4. 32., во время голода, имевшего место в том же годуСоболевский С. И. Историческая литература III—V вв. // История римской литературы. Т. 2. 1962. С. 432.Seeck O. Geschichte des Unterpaganes der antiken Welt. Bd. 5. Stuttgart, 1922. S. 496.. О непростой судьбе Аммиана в начальный период проживания в Риме говорят его острые выпады против римской аристократии, с презрением и крайним высокомерием отнесшейся к хотя и весьма образованному, но всё же — чужаку-иноземцу и провинциалу, каковым являлся в их глазах Аммиан МарцеллинXIV. 6. 12-15, 21-22; XXVIII. 4. 10, 17.. Вероятно, в начале 390-х годов, живя уже в Риме, Аммиан Марцеллин уже написал значительную часть своего трудаThompson E.A. The historical work of Ammianus Marcellinus. P. 18.Matthews J.F. The origin of Ammianus // Classical Quarterly. 1994. Vol. 44. № 1. P. 252.. Дата полного завершения работы над «Деяниями», как и год смерти историка, точно не установлена. Если первую из них можно попытаться вывести, исходя из ряда указаний автора на некоторые события, то о последней можно только догадываться. Так, судя по некоторым данным, содержащимся в «Деяниях», книга XXIX была написана не ранее 394—395 годовSeeck O. Ammianus Marcellinus (4). S. 1847—1848. и не позднее 397 годаSeeck O. Ammianus Marcellinus (4). S. 1848.Gitti A. Ammiano Marcellino // Enciclopedia Italiana. Roma, 1922. P. 988—989.. Следовательно, книги XXX и XXXI были написаны вскоре после 397 года, то есть либо в самом конце IV, либо в самом начале V века. Этим же временем — рубежом IV—V веков — можно датировать и смерть Аммиана Марцеллина. Сочинение Аммиана Марцеллина thumb|left|250px|Третья страница «Деяний» издания Аккурзия ([[Аугсбург, 1533 год). На странице — посвящение аугсбургскому купцу Антону Фуггеру.]] Название В исторической науке оно так и не нашло общепризнанного названия. Чаще всего и, видимо, правильнее всего труд Аммиана называют «Деяния» ( , иногда переводится как «История»). Существует также более полное и точное название — «Деяния в тридцати одной книге» (Rerum gestarum libri XXXI). Это название (Rerum gestarum libri) употребил по отношению к сочинению Аммиана Марцеллина раннесредневековый римский ритор из Цезареи Мавретанской начала VI века Присциан в своих «Грамматических наставлениях», и оно стало господствующим. В то же время при переводах работы Аммиана на европейские языки её название, как правило, изменялось. Так, в немецких переводах «Деяния» получили название «Римская история» (Römische Geschichte); при переводе труда Аммиана на французский и итальянский языки он стал называться соответственно «''Histoire''» и «''Storia''», то есть просто «История», как и в русском переводе. Структура произведения Аммиана Марцеллина Первоначально «Деяния» состояли из тридцати одной книги и охватывали период с 96 по 378 год: от императора Нервы (96-98) до смерти Валента в 378 году. Из тридцати одной книги «Деяний» до нас дошли только последние 18 (XIV—XXXI), в которых описываются события 353—378 годов, от подавления восстания Магненция до битвы при Адрианополе. В целом Аммиан следует анналистической манере, излагая события последовательно по годам. Но в его сочинении есть ряд отступлений. Это прежде всего географические и этнографические описания отдельных регионов: ГаллииXV, гл. 9-12, ЕгиптаXXII, гл. 15-16, провинций ВостокаXIV, гл.8, сарациновXIV, гл.4, ПерсииXXIII, гл.6, Фракии и ПонтаXXII, гл.8; XXVII, гл.4, гуннов и других народовXXXI, гл.2, а также нравов РимаXIV, гл.6; XXVIII, гл.4. К другой группе относятся экскурсы естественнонаучного характера: о чуме XIX, гл.4, о солнечных и лунных затменияхXX, гл.3, о радугахXX. 11. 26-30., о предвидении будущегоXXI. 1. 7-14., о военных машинахXXIII, гл.4, о високосном годеXXVI. 1. 8-14. Следуя традиции, Аммиан включает в текст речи персонажей и письма, но их число невелико (в сохранившейся части 3 письма и 12 речей). Это переписка между персидским царём Сапором и императором КонстанциемXVII, гл.5, а также письмо Юлиана к КонстанциюXX. 8. 5-17.. Четыре речи в сохранившейся части сочинения произносит КонстанцийXIV. 10. 11-15; XV. 8. 5-14; XVII. 13. 26-33; XXI. 13. 10-15., шесть — ЮлианXVI. 12. 9-12; XX. 5. 3-7; XXI. 5. 2-8; XXIII. 5. 16-23; XXIV. 3. 4-7; XXV. 3. 15-20, и две — ВалентинианXXVI. 2. 6-10; XXVII. 6. 6-9.. Литературный стиль Аммиана Марцеллина Язык «Деяний» отличается чрезвычайной витиеватостью, риторичностью и выдержан в духе так называемого азианского красноречия, весьма популярного в античной литературе IV века н. э. (в таком же стиле выдержаны, например, сочинения Юлиана Отступника). Следует также иметь в виду, что своё произведение Аммиан Марцеллин писал не для читателей, а для слушателей, и потому подобные риторические «излишества» имели своей целью угодить вкусам публики, что, как следует из упомянутого выше письма Либания, Аммиану удалось. В силу этих обстоятельств чтение сочинения Аммиана Марцеллина в оригинале, а тем более его перевод сопряжены со значительными трудностями, и зачастую не совсем понятно, что именно хочет сказать автор в том или ином случае. В энциклопедическом словаре Фридриха Любкера язык Аммиана охарактеризован как «пытка для читателя»Аммиан Марцеллин // Любкер Ф. Реальный словарь классических древностей. Вып. 1. СПб. — М., 1884. С. 66. Кроме того, латинский язык окончательно так и не стал для Аммиана Марцеллина родным, в связи с чем в «Деяниях» содержится много грецизмов, а также грамматических и синтаксических конструкций, несвойственных для классического латинского языка, что ещё более затрудняет восприятие и изучение «Деяний» как литературно-исторического произведения. Известно также, что в Риме Аммиан публично читал свое сочинение, причём, по всей видимости, реакция была далеко не однозначной. Так, Либаний в одном из своих писем отмечает, что Аммиан Марцеллин имел среди публики определённый успехЛибаний. Ep. 983.. В то же время сам автор говорит о критиках своего исторического сочинения (examinatores contexendi operis), недовольных отсутствием в нём важных, по их мнению, но на самом деле — абсолютно незначительных деталейXXVI. 1.1.. Чуть ниже Аммиан добавляет, что, несмотря на это, он не собирается придавать значения «невежеству простаков» (inscitia vulgari)XXVI. 1. 2.. Источники Аммиана Марцеллина Отдельную проблему, уже давно занимающую многих, особенно зарубежных учёных, изучающих творчество Аммиана Марцеллина, представляет вопрос о его источникахGardthausen V. Die geographische Quellen Ammians // Jahrbücher für Philologie. Bd. 6. Leipzig, 1873. S. 509—556.Mommsen Th. Ammians Geographica // Hermes. 1881. Bd. 16. S. 602—636.Seeck O. Zur Chronologie und Quellenkritik des Ammianus Marcellinus // Hermes. 1906. Bd. 41. S. 481—539.Klein W. Studien zu Ammianus Marcellinus // Klio. 1914. Hft. 13.Klotz A. Die Quellen Ammians in der Darstellung von Julians Perserzug // Rheinisches Museum für Philologie. 1916. Bd. 71. Hft. 4. S. 461—506.Chalmers W.R. Eunapius, Ammianus Marcellinus and Zosimus on Julian’s Persian expedition // Classical Quarterly. 1960. Vol. 10 (54). P. 152—160.Brok M.F.A. Die Quellen von Ammians Excurs über Persien // Mnemosyne. 1975. № 38. S. 47 — 56 и др.. Это обусловлено прежде всего тем, что Аммиан в силу объективных причин (будучи практически последним по времени античным автором) имел возможность использовать при написании «Деяний» труды всех (или почти всех) греческих и римских писателей, и эту возможность историк, безусловно, широко использовал. В отличие от многих других авторов, Аммиан очень редко называет источник своей информации по тому или иному вопросу, что усложняет и без того трудную задачу исследователей. Почти все называемые им авторы жили задолго до Аммиана, и его круг чтения прежде всего показывает уровень его образованности, а не является источником в узком смысле. Использованных Аммианом авторов условно можно разделить на две группы: 1) те, чьи имена называет он сам, и 2) те, чьи сочинения он использует без какого-либо упоминания об авторе. Без каких-либо уточнений Аммиан ссылается на «землеописания»XXIII. 6. 1., «летописи»XXV. 9. 9., «писателей, изучающих устройство неба»XXV. 10. 3., «физиков»XXIII. 6. 18., «теологов»XVI. 5. 5; XXI. 14. 3., книги по физиогномикеXV. 8. 16. и пословицыXIX. 5. 2; XXVIII. 1. 53; XXIX. 2. 25.. Называемые самим историком греческие авторы: * поэты ГомерXIX. 4. 6; XXI. 14. 5; XXII. 14. 3; 16. 10; XXIII. 6. 53; XXVII. 4. 3., ГесиодXIV. 6. 8., ФеогнидXXIX. 1. 21., СимонидXIV. 6. 7., ВакхилидXXV. 4. 3., МенандрXXI. 14. 4., АратXXII. 10. 6., * философы АнаксимандрXVII. 7. 12., ПифагорXV. 9. 8., ГераклитXXI. 16. 14., АнаксагорXVII. 7. 11., СократXXVIII. 4. 15., ДемокритXV. 1. 4., ПлатонXXIII. 6. 32; XXX. 4. 3., АристотельXVII. 7. 11; XVIII. 3. 7; XXI. 1. 12., ЭпикурXXX. 4. 3. ПлотинXXI. 14. 5., * историки и географы ГекатейXXII. 8. 10., ГеродотXXII. 15. 28., ФукидидXIX. 4. 4; XXIII. 6. 75., ФеопомпXXII. 9. 7., Эратосфен, ТимагенXV. 9. 2., Птолемей, ЮбаXXII. 15. 8., * ученые МетонXXVI. 1. 8., Эвктемон, Гиппарх, Архимед, ДидимXXII. 16. 16., * ораторы Тисий , Горгий, ИсократXXX. 8. 6., ДемосфенXXX. 1. 23.. Любимым латинским автором был Цицерон, которого Аммиан часто цитируетXIV. 2. 2; XV. 5. 23; 12. 4; XVI. 1. 5; XIX. 12. 18; XXI. 1. 14; 16. 13; XXII. 7. 3; XXVI. 1. 2; 9. 11; 10. 12; XXVII. 9. 10; 11. 4; XXX. 4. 10; 8. 7.. Также упоминаются Катон Цензор, ЛуцилийXXVI. 9. 11., Вергилий XVII. 4. 5., СаллюстийXV. 12. 6., переведенные с этрусского «Книги Тагета и Вегоны»XVII. 10. 2., и цитируются без упоминания имени ОвидийXXI. 9. 3. и ПлавтXV. 13. 3.. Кроме того, Аммиан с грустью говорит, что некоторые его современники читают только Ювенала и Мария МаксимаXXVIII. 4. 14. Аммиан также читал надписи на галльских памятниках, сообщающие о подвигах ГераклаXV. 9. 6., и проявляет интерес к египетским иероглифамXVII. 4. 11, выписав из книги Гермапиона греческий перевод надписи на обелискеXVII. 4. 17-23. Аммиан даже считал, что Иисус в «возвышенном полёте своих речей» черпал из египетской мудростиXXII. 16. 22.. Писателей, которых Аммиан не упоминает, но на чьи труды, вероятно, опирается, выявить зачастую достаточно трудно. С большой долей уверенности сюда можно отнести Юлия Цезаряо писаниях которого он упоминает (XXV. 2. 3), Страбона, Тита Ливия, Плиния Старшего, Лукана, Плутарха, Тацита, Юлия СолинаXXV. 3. 13., Руфа Феста, и, возможно, ряд других авторов. При написании недошедших до нас первых тринадцати книг (по крайней мере, для книг с I по XII) Аммиан использовал почти исключительно письменные источники, поскольку речь в утраченных книгах его произведения шла о событиях, очевидцев и участников которых ко времени написания «Деяний» уже не было в живых. В сохранившейся же части «Деяний» значительная (если не преобладающая) часть информации имеет своим источником либо автопсию самого АммианаXVII. 4. 6; XXII. 15. 1; XXVI. 10. 19; XXIX. 1. 24; XXX. 4. 4, либо сведения, полученные им от информаторов, которых он не называет. К современным событиям источникам относится ссылка на «Антиохийскую речь» императора ЮлианаXXII. 14. 2.. О материалах из императорских архивов Аммиан отзывается неодобрительно, обращая внимание на их недостаточностьXXVIII. 1. 15. и на лживость эдикта Констанция о битве под АргенторатомXVI. 12. 70 Рукописи «Деяний» и научные издания Как отмечают А. П. Каждан и М. фон Альбрехт, рукописная традиция сочинения Аммиана Марцеллина небогата. Известно только два независимых друг от друга манускрипта, содержащих текст «Деяний» (причём первые XIII книг утрачены), — так называемая Фульдская рукопись IX века''Альбрехт М. фон''. История римской литературы. Т.3. С.1561, найденная ещё в середине XV века Поджо Браччолини в монастыре Фульда в Италии, и Херсфельдская рукопись (которая заканчивалась 9 главой XXX книги), о существовании которой знал тот же Браччолини, не сумевший, однако, её получитьКаждан А. П. Аммиан Марцеллин в современной зарубежной литературе // Вестник древней истории. 1972. № 1. С. 224.. В конце концов, в 1875 году было обнаружено шесть листов Херсфельдской рукописи («Марбургские фрагменты»), из которых следовало, что она была переписана в X векеNissen H. Ammiani Marcellini fragmenta Marburgensia. B., 1876.. Первое издание «Деяний» было осуществлено в Риме в 1474 году Анджело Сабино (так называемое editio princeps). Затем текст «Деяний» неоднократно публиковался на протяжении XVI—XVII веков. Из изданий этого периода следует отметить предпринятое Сигизмундом Гелением и вышедшее в Базеле в 1533 году, поскольку оно в значительной мере было основано на недошедшем до нас Херсфельдском манускрипте, более близком к архетипу, чем другиеGitti A. Ammiano Marcellino // Enciclopedia Italiana. Roma, 1922. P. 990.. В XIX веке новые критические издания были осуществлены Ф. Эйссенхардтом и В. ГардтгаузеномAmmiani Marcellini Rerum gestarum libri qui supersunt / Rec. F. Eyssenhardt. B., 1871.Ammiani Marcellini Rerum gestarum libri qui supersunt / Rec. V. Gardthausen. Vol. 1 — 2. Lipsiae, 1874—1875.. Последнее академическое издание сочинения Аммиана Марцеллина было организовано В. ЗейфартомAmmiani Marcellini Rerum gestarum libri qui supersunt / Ed. W. Seyfarth. Vol. 1 — 2. Leipzig, 1978.. В России труд Аммиана Марцеллина был издан в начале XX векаАммиан Марцеллин. История / Пер. с лат. Ю. А. Кулаковского и А. И. Сонни. Вып. 1 — 3. Киев, 1906—1908.. Это — единственный на сегодняшний день полный перевод «Деяний» Аммиана Марцеллина на русский язык. Примечания Издания * Аммиан Марцеллин. История / Пер. с лат. Ю. А. Кулаковского (вып. 1-3) и А. И. Сонни (вып. 1). Вып. 1—3. Киев, 1906—1908. ** Аммиан Марцеллин. Римская история. / Пер. Ю. А. Кулаковского и А. И. Сонни под ред. Л. Ю. Лукомского. (Серия «Античная библиотека». Раздел «Античная история»). СПб.: Алетейя. 1994. 558 стр. 5000 экз. 2-е изд. СПб, 1996. 3-е изд. СПб, 2000. 576 стр. (есть дальнейшие переиздания) * Аммиан Марцеллин. Деяния (отрывки из книг XVII, XIX, XXV) / Пер. с лат. Я. Н. Любарского // Историки Рима. М., 1970. С. 401—433. * Трехтомный английский перевод издан в серии «Loeb classical library» (№ 300, 315, 331). * В серии «Collection Budé» сочинение издано в 6 томах (латинский текст с французским переводом и комментарием). Литература На русском языке * Аммиан Марцеллин // Реальный словарь классической древности Ф. Любкера. Т. 1. СПб. — М., 1888. С. 65 — 66. * Аммиан Марцеллин // Словарь античности / Пер. с нем. М., 1989. С. 29. * Аммиан Марцеллин // Энциклопедический словарь Ф. А. Брокгауза и И. А. Ефрона. Т. 1А. СПб., 1890. С. 656. * Бокщанин А. Г. Источниковедение истории Древнего Рима. М., 1970. * Дмитриев В. А. Состав персидской армии IV в. н. э. в известиях римского историка Аммиана Марцеллина // Метаморфозы истории. Альманах. Вып. 3. — Псков, 2003. — С. 161—169. * Дмитриев В. А. Аммиан Марцеллин и персы (восточная цивилизация в восприятии римского историка IV в. н. э.). Диссертация на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. — Великий Новгород, 2003. * Дмитриев В. А. Gistaspes Rex Prudentissimus Darei Pater: Ранняя история зороастризма в интерпретации Аммиана Марцеллина // История науки и техники. Сборник трудов третьей Международной молодежной научной конференции «История науки и техники», состоявшейся в Санкт-Петербурге 2 — 4 декабря 2003 г. Т. 3. — СПб.,2003. — С. 155—156. * Дмитриев В. А. К вопросу о развитии знаний европейцев о странах и народах Востока (по данным Аммиана Марцеллина) // Институт истории естествознания и техники им. С. И. Вавилова. Годичная научная конференция, 2004. — М., 2004. — С. 683—685. * Дмитриев В. А. Географическое описание Средней Азии в «Деяниях» Аммиана Марцеллина // Центральная Азия от Ахеменидов до Тимуридов: археология, история, этнология, культура. Материалы международной научной конференции, посвященной 100-летию со дня рождения А. М. Беленицкого (Санкт-Петербург, 2 — 5 ноября 2004 г.). — СПб., 2005. — С. 83 — 85. * Дмитриев В. А. Армия и военное дело в сасанидском Иране по данным Аммиана Марцеллина // Записки Восточного отделения Российского археологического общества (ЗВОРАО). Новая серия. Т. II (XXVII). — СПб., 2006. — С. 397—426. * Дмитриев В. А. Аммиан Марцеллин в отечественной историографии // Вестник Псковского государственного педагогического университета. Серия «Социально-гуманитарные и психолого-педагогические науки». — 2007. — Вып. 1. — С. 32 — 42. * Дмитриев В. А. Сасанидское государство в известиях римского историка Аммиана Марцеллина // Вестник Псковского государственного педагогического университета. Серия «Социально-гуманитарные и психолого-педагогические науки». — 2008. — Вып. 3. — С. 12 — 23. * Дуров В. С. Художественная историография Древнего Рима. СПб., 1993. * Ермолова И. Е. Историко-географические экскурсы в «Деяниях» Аммиана Марцеллина // Молодая на рубеже веков. Сборник статей молодых ученых РГГУ. М., 1997. С. 12 — 18. * Ермолова И. Е. Об эпиклезе таврского божества у Аммиана Марцеллина // Вестник древней истории. 1998. № 2. С. 129—134. * Ермолова И. Е. Северное Причерноморье в представлении римлян первых веков нашей эры (по данным Аммиана Марцеллина). Автореферат диссертации на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. М., 1985. * Ибатуллин Р. У. Аммиан Марцеллин: проблемы биографии в контексте эпохи. Автореферат диссертации на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. Казань, 2000. * Каждан А. П. Аммиан Марцеллин в современной зарубежной литературе // Вестник древней истории. 1972. № 1. С. 223—232. * Кулаковский Ю. А. Предисловие // Аммиан Марцеллин. История. Вып. 1. Киев, 1906. С. III—IX. * Лукомский Л. Ю. Аммиан Марцеллин и его время // Аммиан Марцеллин. История. СПб., 1996. С. 5 — 21. * Неронова В. Д. Аммиан Марцеллин о варварах // Ученые записки Пермского государственного университета. 1966. Вып. 143. С. 65 — 69. * Неронова В. Д. Отражение кризиса Римской империи в «Истории» Аммиана Марцеллина // Ученые записки Пермского государственного университета. 1961. Т. 20. Вып. 4 (история). С. 71 — 101. * Ремеников А. М. Аммиан Марцеллин // Советская историческая энциклопедия. Т. 1. М., 1961. Стб. 467—468. * Соболевский С. И. Историческая литература III—V вв. // История римской литературы. Т. 2. 1962. С. 420—437. * Соколов В. С. Аммиан Марцеллин как последний представитель античной историографии // Вестник древней истории. 1959. № 4. С. 43 — 62. * Удальцова З. В. Идейно-политическая борьба в ранней Византии (по данным историков IV—VII вв.). М., 1974. * Удальцова З. В. Мировоззрение Аммиана Марцеллина // Византийский временник. 1968. Т. 28. С. 38 — 58. * Удальцова З. В. Развитие исторической мысли. Подраздел «Аммиан Марцеллин» // Культура Византии. IV — первая половина VII вв. Т. 1. М., 1984. С. 124—139. * Федорова Е. Л. Бунты черни в «Деяниях» Аммиана Марцеллина // Личность — идея — текст в культуре средневековья и Возрождения. Иваново, 2001. С. 7 — 23. * Федорова Е. Л. Война в «Деяниях» Аммиана Марцеллина. Автореферат диссертации на соискание ученой степени кандидата исторических наук. СПб., 2003. * Федорова Е. Л. Личность и толпа как участники политических конфликтов у Аммиана Марцеллина // Социально-политические конфликты в древних обществах. Иваново, 2001. С. 87 — 99. * Холмогоров В. И. Римская стратегия IV в. н. э. у Аммиана Марцеллина // Вестник древней истории. 1939. № 3. С. 87 — 97. * Чиненов Д. В. Роль двора и придворных в императорских репрессиях (по данным «Деяний» Аммиана Марцеллина) // Университетский вестник: Альманах. СПб., 2003. На английском языке * Barnes, Timothy D. Ammianus Marcellinus and the Representation of Historical Reality (Cornell Studies in Classical Philology). Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1998 (hardcover, ISBN 0-8014-3526-9). * Clark, Charles Upson. The Text Tradition of Ammianus Marcellinus. Ph.D. Diss. Yale: 1904. * Crump, Gary A. Ammianus Marcellinus as a military historian. Steiner, 1975, ISBN 3-515-01984-7. * Drijvers, Jan and David Hunt. Late Roman World and its Historian. Routledge, 1999, ISBN 0-415-20271-X. * Elliott T. G. Ammianus Marcellinus and Fourth Century History. Sarasota, Florida. 1983. * Kelly, Gavin. Ammianus Marcellinus: The Allusive Historian. Cambridge University Press, 2008, ISBN 978-0-521-84299-0. * Matthews, J. The Roman Empire of Ammianus. Johns Hopkins University Press, 1989. * Rowell, Henry Thompson. Ammianus Marcellinus, soldier-historian of the late Roman Empire. University of Cincinnati, 1964. * Seager, Robin. Ammianus Marcellinus: Seven Studies in His Language and Thought. Univ. of Missouri Pr, 1986, ISBN 0-8262-0495-3. * Thompson, E.A. The Historical Work of Ammianus Marcellinus. London: Cambridge University Press, 1947. * Jan den Boeft, Jan Willem Drijvers, Daniel den Hengst, Hans C. Teitler (Hrsg.): Ammianus after Julian. The Reign of Valentinian and Valens in Books 26-31 of the Res Gestae (Mnemosyne Supplementa 289). Brill, Leiden 2007. На французском языке * Pierre-Marie Camus, Ammien Marcellin, témoin des courants culturels et religieux à la fin du IVe siècle, Paris, 1975. * Guy Sabbah, La méthode d’Ammien Marcellin: recherches sur la construction du discours historique dans les Res Gestae, Paris, CUF, Les Belles Lettres, 1978. На немецком языке * Frank Wittchow: Exemplarisches Erzählen bei Ammanius Marcellinus — Episode, Exemplum, Anekdote. Saur, München-Leipzig 2001, ISBN 3-598-77693-4. * Альбрехт М. фон. Аммиан. // История римской литературы. / Пер. с нем. А. И. Любжина. В 3 т. Т.3. М., 2005. С. 1550—1565. Ссылки * Латинский текст * Аммиан Марцеллин. Римская история Электронный вариант русского издания сочинения Аммиана Марцеллина (пер. с лат. Кулаковского и Сонни). * * Аммиан Марцеллин, фрагменты Кн. XXIII * Ammianus Marcellinus Online Project Сайт, посвященный Аммиану Марцеллину. Категория:Латинские историки Категория:Историки Древнего Рима Категория:Историки IV века Категория:Историки по алфавиту als:Ammianus Marcellinus bg:Амиан Марцелин bn:আম্মিয়ানুস মারকেল্লিনুস ca:Ammià Marcel·lí cs:Ammianus Marcellinus cy:Ammianus Marcellinus da:Ammianus Marcellinus de:Ammianus Marcellinus en:Ammianus Marcellinus es:Amiano Marcelino fa:امیانوس مارسلینوس fi:Ammianus Marcellinus fr:Ammien Marcellin fy:Ammianus Marsellinus gl:Ammiano Marcelino he:אמיאנוס מארקלינוס hu:Ammianus Marcellinus hy:Ամմիանուս Մարցելինուս it:Ammiano Marcellino ja:マルケリヌス・アンミアヌス la:Ammianus Marcellinus lt:Amianas Marcelinas ml:അമിയാനസ് മാർസേലിനസ് nl:Ammianus Marcellinus no:Ammianus Marcellinus pl:Ammianus Marcellinus pms:Amian Marcelin pt:Amiano Marcelino ro:Ammianus Marcellinus sk:Ammianus Marcellinus sr:Амијан Марцелин sv:Ammianus Marcellinus tr:Ammianus Marcellinus uk:Амміан Марцеллін zh:阿米阿努斯·馬爾切利努斯